The Biggest Mistake
by TotallyKayla
Summary: A heated argument turns into domestic violence. Rated M for the hitting and language.
1. The Biggest Mistake

"You always fucking do this, Bella!" Edward screeched as he threw his hands up in hindrance. We were arguing over something completely irrelevant- again.

"I'm sorry that I just want to spend the god damn day with you!" I cried as I split my fingers through my hair.

Edward had insisted on going out with Emmett to just 'chill' while leaving me at home. He'd been hanging out with Emmett and the boys for the past three weeks and hadn't been giving me any attention. I don't mean to sound like a brat. But I would like to see my boyfriend _sometimes._

"Why can't you just give me some space!?" He growled- his face becoming ruddy with anger.

"Fucking fine! You want space? I'm gone. Enjoy your fucking space. I'll come back when you leave to get my things. Have fun at the bar; maybe you can pick up a new girlfriend there." I huffed before making my way out of the living room.

"I am not fucking finished talking to you!" He yelled before grabbing my arm and spinning me towards him. He pressed me to the wall and continued to yell his cruel words in my face.

"Stop it! Stop it, you fucking prick! I hate you! Get off of me! You're pathetic piece of shit!" Before I knew it Edward's hand struck me across the cheek and I inhaled sharply from the cutting pain.

I took a moment to allow the surprise of what had just happened to sink in before I mustered the courage to speak.

"I-I'm sorry," I whispered faintly as I balled myself up and shut my eyes- not wanting to even see his face right now.

"Oh my God, what did I just do?" He whispered to himself before crouching down next to me.

"I won't leave, E-Edward...Just...P-Please don't hit me again, I'm sorry." I muttered into my knees. I felt so helpless and susceptible.

"B-Baby...I'm...Oh, God...I-I don't..I don't know why..I-I can't believe...I'm so sorry, look at me, let me see." He whispered- his voice shaking with tremor.

"J-Just, leave me alone for five minutes...Please, E-Edward..." He ignored my request and wrapped his arms around me. I saw the tears flood his eyes when I winced at the contact. We laid there for quite awhile before I felt myself fall asleep in his arms.

When I awoke it was already dark out and I shuffled a bit before I realized Edward must've draped a blanket over me while I slept and placed a pillow cautiously under my head. My eyes gradually opened and I gasped when I saw Edward sitting next to me watching me sleep- his cheeks scarlet and eyes blood shot. His face contorted when he heard me gasp out of fear- he looked hurt, even more than I did almost.

"Edward," I whispered shyly while I sat up and shuffled back so my back was flush against the wall- distancing myself from him as much as possible.

"I love you," He mumbled as his eyes fell to his fingers. When I didn't respond I could see the heat rising in his cheeks and his eyes teeming with tears once again.

"Y-You don't love me anymore...Do you?" He was almost inaudible and I was beginning to feel sympathy for him.

"I just...I never thought I would do that...I never wanted to. I love you too much to hurt you...Well, I don't think you really believe that after what I did...If you want to leave me; I understand...I can pack your bags for you..." His voice would hitch every time he attempted to speak louder so he kept his voice at a whisper.

"And uh...What if I stay, Edward?" I muttered as I looked up at him.

"If...If you stayed? I-I would spend the rest of my life making it up to you...I'll tell you I love you every single day and I'd never hurt you again, I'd prove that I can be a better person...That I can be better, Bella...I-I'll do anything to get you to stay with me. I'm sorry Bella, I'm truly sorry."

His voice was a tad less frail now and he gawked at me helplessly while he spoke. I merely nodded my head and he shut his eyes and sighed in respite. He crawled over to me and brought me into his embrace; smoothing my hair back and pecking my temple while he muttered his love and infatuation for me in my ear. He pulled away and buffed his thumb over my cheek; his eyes drooping and becoming glossy once again. I then tipped up his chin and pecked him pacifyingly. My tongue soothing his seething and famished lips.

"Every day. I'll spend every single day making it up to you...I love you, I love you so much, baby."

**A/N I realize this is a very sort of taboo subject, and with an ending like this I'm prepared to get a lot of backlash. But I just wanted to remind everyone that this is just fanfiction. Domestic Abuse is real and it shouldn't be tolerated by anyone. **


	2. Chapter 2

If you enjoyed this story, you may also enjoy the other passionate Bella/Edward stories on my profile ;)


End file.
